ghiblifandomcom_de-20200213-history
Spoiler:Ni no Kuni
Hier wird die Handlung zum Spiel Ni No Kuni ausführlich wiedergegeben. Mehr erfahrt ihr im Partnerwiki unter . Vorspann Der Vorspann|thumb|right|200px Wiesen, Blumen, Sonnenschein. Nichts außergewöhnliches, wenn da nicht diese Kreatur wäre. Habt ihr jemals ein eiförmiges Wesen mit einer Laterne am Rüssel gesehen?! Es nennt sich selbst Tröpfchen und führt Oliver durch seine Welt. Ein weiteres Ungetüm braust hinter ihnen auf: Die aufgewirbelte Sandwolke gibt Laute von sich. Aus den Bäumen fliegen die Vögel gen Himmel. Wie ein rasender Zug stürmt die Wolke unseren Protagonisten entgegen. Oliver schaut die Wolke an und wendet sein Gesicht wieder zu Tröpfchen. Selbst wenn sie stehen, kommt die Sandwolke bis zu ihnen heran. Die Wolke ist eine Herde von riesigen frittierten Fleischbällchen mit Hörnern: Yakkul-Bisons. Den Beiden bleibt keine Zeit wegzulaufen. Sie bücken sich und die Herde stürmt an ihnen vorbei. Als die Herde vorüber gezogen ist, blickt Oliver in Richtung der Herde und erblickt Tröpfchens Welt Ni no Kuni. Das Mädchen thumb|right|200px|Motorville thumb|right|200px|Olivers Haus thumb|right|200px|Oliver rennt am Leilas Laden vorbei Der Spieler wird vom Schild der Stadt Motorville begrüßt. Oliver rennt zum Laden "Leila's Milk Bar", wo auch Säfte verkauft werden, um sich Essen zu kaufen. Im Laden überreicht Leila ihm die fertig gepackte Einkaufstüte und Milch als hätte sie auf ihn gewartet. Sie fragt ihn nach seiner Mutter Ally und sagt ihm, dass sein Freund Philip auf ihn wartet. Oliver konnte sein Lächeln nicht mehr zurückhalten und läuft so aus dem Laden zu seinem Freund, der nicht weit vom Laden steht. Mit geballten Fäusten bewegt Oliver seinen Körper auf und ab. Er fragt Philip, ob er das ist, was er denkt. Philip nickt und er will es ihm heute Abend zeigen. Jedoch hat Oliver Gewissensbisse, nicht nur weil er das Vertrauen seiner Mutter kränken könnte. Philip konnte ihn letztlich doch überreden. Eine weiße Gestalt mit Tentakelhaaren blickt mit dem Papagei Apus durch das runde Glasige auf Oliver. Die weiße Königin Kassiopeia fragt sich, ob er wirklich der prophezeite Weltretter ist, da er doch so jung und kampfunerfahren ist. Zu Hause nimmt die Mutter sich die Zeit mit ihrem einzigen Sohn Oliver zu frühstücken, trotz der anstehenden Vorbereitungen für das morgige Konzert. Obwohl die Mutter in letzter Zeit in einer unzählbaren Masse an Arbeit schwimmt, lächelt Oliver sie an. So zeigt er Verständnis für die jetzige Lage seiner lieben Mutter. Am Abend wartet Oliver bis seine Mutter schläft und schleicht sich aus dem Haus. Er trifft sich mit seinem besten Freund in der Garage, wo ein gelber cooler Wagen steht. In der Sekunde in der er den Wagen sieht, flitzt er hin. Für die Probefahrt gehen sie zum Fluss. Das grünhaarige Mädchen Pia, das nur von Oliver gesehen werden kann, steht ohne Vorwarnung vor ihm und schaut ihn mit gepressten Lippen an als würde bald etwas Gefährliches geschehen. Sie warnt ihn, dass ihm Wichtiges bevorstehte. Dann verschwinded sie auch wieder. Ungewolltes Schicksal Die weiße Königin|thumb|right|200px thumb|right|200px|Die Ratmitglieder der weißen Königin thumb|right|200px|Die weiße Königin mit ihrem Papagei Apus am Thron Dunkle Gestalten peinigen Allys Geist, weil sie kaum Zeit mit ihrem Sohn verbracht hat. Sie wacht auf und sucht nach Oliver. Sie rennt sogar aus dem Haus. Nicht Oliver ist in Gefahr, sondern sie. Währenddessen sitzt Oliver mit leichten Schultern im Wagen und wird von Philip geschoben. Der Wagen rollt und der Tod rollt mit. Ein Rad springt ab, durch den Sabotagezauber der weißen Königin und der Wagen rollt ungebremst wie ein LKW in den Fluss. Durch Zufall steht die Mutter an der Brücke und eilt zum Fluss. Sofort fliegt sie ins Nasse und rettet Oliver. Der Tod kann Oliver nicht fassen, aber er lässt nicht los. Er zerdrückt Allys Herz. Sie bricht zusammen und muss ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert werden. Am Krankenbett sitzt neben Ally ihr einziger Sohn Oliver. Seine Augen sind von Tränen getränkt. In ihm schreit das Schuldgefühl. Doch seine Mutter hatte ihm bereits verziehen, bevor er daran gedacht hatte, sich aus dem Haus geschlichen zu haben. Sie lächelt ihn an, um ihn zu trösten. Ihre Augenlider wiegen schwer und sie schließt ihre Augen. In Olivers Ton klingt die Trauer. Zu Hause hat Oliver den ganzen Tag lang nichts gegessen. Leila ist um ihn besorgt, besonders da er der Sohn ihrer besten Freundin ist. An ihrem Bein schmust der Kater . Sie machte ihm sogar sein Leibgericht: den Apfelkuchen. Doch selbst Olivers Lust auf sein Leibgerichtist zusammen mit seiner Mutter gestorben. Allys Erbe thumb|right|200px|Tröpfchen macht Oliver neue Hoffnung thumb|right|200px|Tröpfchen erklärt Oliver das Prinzip der Seelenverwandtschaft In Olivers Händen schaut die Papagei-Puppe ihn an. Es ist das Geschenk seiner Mutter, um ihn zu trösten. Runzeln ziehen sich in seinem Gesicht zusammen und Trauer klingt in seinem Weinen mit. Die Tränen erwecken die Puppe zum Leben: Tröpfchen. Das lächelnde hüpfende Geschöpf stellt sich als Herr der Feen vor. Er erzählt Oliver von seiner Parallelwelt Ni no Kuni (Welt), welche von einem Schatten beherrscht wird: Djinn Shadar. Er raubt das Herz der Menschen, wodurch die Liebe aus ihren Herzen weicht und sie sich gegenseitig mit Schwertern und Pfeilen durchbohren. Tröpfchen macht Oliver Hoffnung, dass er seine Mutter wiedersehen kann, indem er Shadar besiegt und so die Seele von Alice befreit. Die Großmagierin Alice ist die Seelenverwandte seiner Mutter. Das heißt, dass ihre Seelen miteinander verbunden sind. Shadar hält die Seele in seinem lila Juwel gefangen. Doch bevor das Abenteuer losgehen kann, müssen einige Vorbereitungen gemacht werden.